The Curse of Lighthouse Rock
by HikariElf
Summary: Lupin is going to steal a priceless brooch with help from the others.But this is no ordinary theft.This time, it's personal.
1. Default Chapter

The Curse of Lighthouse Rock  
  
This is my frist Lupin fic so be kind and no flames please or you will be yelled at and will have to bandege my arms agian Disclaimer: I hate this things.....*ears twitch*but ...I do not own Lupin the 3rd . Warning: Swearing and Characters getting injured Now on with show!!!  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Lupin! Get back here!"  
"Sorry Pops! I got run!"  
Arsène Lupin III was a thin, wiry black-haired young man of twenty- eight. Because of his wiry frame he was a swift runner. He could hear the police closing in as he raced down the street to a waiting car. Lupin hopped nimbly into the passenger seat and shouted to the diver," Floor it!" The driver took the hint and put the petal to the metal.  
Lupin sighed with happy relief as the police and Zenigata where left in the dust. He turn ed to the driver ,who was focused on the road. He was a tall man, thinner then Lupin ,with jet-black hair and a serious frown. The upper portions of his face beyond his nose were hidden by his trademark black Fedora. Daisuke Jigen had been his best friend for almost 5 years now. Lupin didn't know his exact age but he did know the man was probably in his thirties or forties.  
"Why are you staring at me?"  
Lupin turned a little pink and shakes his head.  
"Just wondering how you can where black in this heat?" Lupin asked, pulling off his jacket and shirt.  
"I have more endurance then you Lupin," Jigen replied coldly.  
"Why the bad mood?" Lupin asked.  
"It's nothing," the older man snapped.  
The thief snorted folding his hands behind his head and stared at the ocean they were passing. It was over 90* and he had been running so, Lupin had been sweating enough for both of them. His skin ,what you could see of it , glistened in the sun. Lupin felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck.  
"Hey sweetheart."  
The voice was that of a young brown-haired woman about his age. Fujiko Mine was an attractive girl.  
"Have you been working out?" She asked ,tracing his chest.  
"Yeah ,why?" was reply.  
"You've put on some muscle," she said kissing his cheek.  
"Thanks Fujicakes," Lupin smiled.  
They hadn't seen him for about a year 1/2 ,so he could have spent the time doing god knows what. But if he'd been working out it show.  
"Now what do you plan to do now?" Goemon Ishikawa ,who had know "woken" from his mediation ,was a black haired samurai bandit.  
The young thief's face became tight and drawn. The seriousness of his face surprised them all.  
"Have any of you heard of Lighthouse Rock?" He asked.  
They shook their heads.  
"Lighthouse Rock isn't a real rock. It's a solid gold brooch it's set with a heart-shaped black onyx in the center and the onyx are star-shaped sapphires. It's hidden in an old Paris lighthouse. We're going to still it," he said.  
"Why would you still a brooch?" Jigen asked, sourly.  
Knowing Lupin as he did, the older man suspected it was to be a gift for Fujiko. He watched the Frenchman take a deep breathe from the corner of his eye.  
"It belonged to my mother."  
  
Jigen nearly swerved off the road. In all the years they'd known him, Lupin never talked about his parents. He'd mentioned his father a few times but never said anything about his mother.  
"It was your mother's brooch? What happened? Why don't you have it?" Fujiko asked.  
"I loved my mother more then anything. Dad never loved anyone, not even her. Their marriage was arranged so they never really loved each other. Mother told me that until I was born she was sad and lonely. Mother hired a nurse for me when I was a year. After a while Helen ,the nurse, became her best friend. Mother told me when I was young ,to save me from being forced into a loveless marriage, as she had been, that I should marry for love. She had written her will that morning. Then three days later ,on July 10, twenty-four years ago tomorrow , my mother shoot herself in the heart. I was four then and Dad didn't think I understood what happened. Helen ,like Mother , believed I was more intelligent then I let on and explained to me the situation. Mother's brooch was to come to me according to her will. It belonged to every youngest child in my mother's family," the thief said in a mournful tone.  
"Why do you not have it?" Goemon asked  
"Dad sold it. To him it was a reminder of Mother. It is rightfully mine and I want it back," Lupin said, eyes narrowing , hands resting on his gun. 


	2. Home agian

Forgive all spelling and grammer mistakes.And thank you horse-luver3 for your lovly reveiw. And ,unfortantly, I do not own Lupin the 3rd. Elbreth only knows what would happen if I did.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Zennigata layed his head on his arms.Chasing Lupin gave him such a headache. He sighed and stared out the window, head still resting on his arms.  
"I'm getting to old for this crap,"He muttered to himself.  
"Something wrong Inspecter?"He looked up. It was a Lt. from another divison.  
"No. Just tird. I'm getting old,"Zennigata said, leaning back in his chair, smiling at the younger man's indignat suprise.  
  
"Oh wow!This is your house!"Fujiko exclamed ,dropping her luggage in the front hall of the mansion.  
"Yep.The whole kit and kabudaleWelcome to SnowMane Manor,"Lupin smiled, closing the door behind Jigen ,Goemon and himself.  
"This house is amazing,"Goemon said, his eyes wide.  
"Yeah. How do you keep yourself from getting lost in this damn house?" Jigen asked.  
"You don't. It keeps you from getting lost,"said the Freanchman with a queer glint in his eye.  
They turned twords him,but their friend was not looking at him. He was looking at a picture at the top of the stairs.He climbed the stairs and stop to look at it.Fujiko and the others followed him. It was a large potrait of a bueatiful young woman with jet black hair and hazalnut eyes.She held a two-year-old boy on her lap.  
"That's my mother and me.It was painted two-years before she died,"Lupin said with a loving smile.  
"She bueatiful,"Fujiko said,"You look just like her."  
"Thanks Fujicakes,"Lupin smile widened.  
There were times when she was thankful for his bueatiful, god-given smile. It was the reson she got up in the morning.  
"What were you saying eariler. About the house keeping pepole from getting lost?"Goeman asked.  
"This was my Mother's house.It's built next to the old Paris Memorial Church and Cemitary.It's said that the members of my mother's family that have passed protect the heir,that would be me, and those closest to the heir,that would be you three, and Helen of corse. Helen and I know our way around SnowMane. so we never get lost.You guys don't know your way around but Snowmane will help you out if you do get lost. And don't worry if the statues ,suits of armour, pictures and what not start moving. There her to help,"Lupin replied,going up another set of stairs,"You out to watch your step. The house moves and you never know where you'll end up."  
Jigen light a cigerrte ,before following his freind. Goemon and Fujiko hured to catch up as Lupin opened a set of double doors. They followed. Fujiko jumped when the doors shut behind them. She looked at the room they were now in. It was a huge curcular libray. The floor was a mirror.  
"Ahhh. My favorite room . The Mirror Libray,"the Freach theif said.  
A second set of double opened and an elderly woman entered.  
"Helen!"Lupin opened his arms and the two old friends embraced.  
"It is good to see you Master Lupin,"Helen said as they pulled apart.  
Her accent was thick but she looked kind.  
"Can you show my guests to their rooms.I have something to attend to,"He said.  
"Yes sir,"She nodded.  
Then without another word, Lupin turnd on heel and walked back through the doors they enterd from. He was changing.Helen cleared her throught .She opened the other set of double doors saying :"Follow me plese."  
  
I will alaway thank pepole for nice reveiws at the end of each chapter.Thanks agian horse-luver3 !!! 


	3. History

Ok. Third chapter people. I shall thank reviews at the chapter end. I do not own Lupin the 3rd but you know that so why remind you? I do not own the song ether. Don't ask who sings it cause I can't remember. Helen and SnowMane Manor ,however, are.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
I have nothing to say But I feel like my mouth is open Everything that is real Comes around Comes around Comes around  
  
It would have taken Fujiko two hours to find the dining room if a suit of armor hadn't escorted her there in twenty minutes. She thanked him and he bowed saying it was his pleasure.  
"It seems everyone got lost,"Lupin smiled, seemingly back to his old self.  
"Really?"Fujiko asked, sitting down looking around at the others.  
"Yeah. I had a soldier in a picture give me directions,"Jigen said ,leaning back, folding his arms across his chest.  
He was still in a bad mood over something but Lupin didn't notice.  
"I was lead here by a pretty little girl in a nightdress,"Goemon blushed a little.  
"That was my great-great-great aunt Heather. She was killed when a fire broke out in the East wing,"Lupin said.  
"How'd you get here Fujiko?" Jigen asked ,clearing his throat.  
"I got escorted by a suit of armor,"She laughed.  
Lupin's smile widened. The Frenchman rested his head on his hands ,elbows on the table, a queer gleam coming into his eyes. They looked at him, expecting him to speak. For several minutes no one spoke. It was quiet .Uncomfortably quiet. There was no noise what so ever. No birds ,no cars . Nothing. Perfect and absolute silence. All that could be heard was the old grandfather clock that stood in a corner of the room.  
"Lupin. Is there something you want to say?"Goemon was the first to speak.  
"I believe I owe you all an explanation,"the thief answered ,leaning back, and looking very gentleman-like.  
"Like hell you do. Start explaining,"Jigen ordered .  
"SnowMane has been in my family since the 1800's .it ,like the brooch, was my mother's. It came to me ,according to her will. It's said that this house was cursed by the members of Mother's family that passed on. No one like my father because he was greedy......."  
"As are we all,"Jigen mumbled, and their friend and host continued paying no attention to Jigen's mumblings and mutterings.  
"......he stole because he had the talent. He did it for the thrill and didn't care if someone gets hurt. In this house women had a tendency to turn up missing and men had a tendency to turn up dead. He didn't trust SnowMane even then. SnowMane protects those who do as they must to live. Like us,"the smile grew.  
"Yes but I think we are here for a reason other then your brooch my friend,"Goemon replied.  
Lupin's happy expression did not change,"I thought it best to stay here .I feel comfortable in this house. And I wanted to see Helen."  
"You're hiding something Lupin .Tell us the truth,"Jigen said.  
"Yeah .There's no reason for you to keep secrets. You rarely do. Please,"Fujiko begged.  
Lupin's happy expression changed ,the smile faded and a sadness fell into his eyes. He certainly wasn't himself anymore.  
"I have been ill for a few months I've just gotten over it. That's why I haven't been myself . I wanted to stay here to recuperate . And get my brooch of course."  
  
Zennigata bounded up the stairs, past younger officers ,all of whom were half his age. No one was as fast as he was and he was a senior officer. He would slammed into an open door, if it hadn't been for his quick reflexes. Zennigata entered the chief office five minutes later. The back of the chief's chair was turned to him. Closing the door behind him, the inspector walked to the desk.  
"You wanted to see me Che-" Zenningata never finished his sentence. Someone came up behind him and placed a drugged clothe over his mouth. The man passed out and dropped to the floor.  
"That was too easy,"said the man with the cloth.  
The chair swiveled around.  
"Dispose of him. He'd the only one here that's smart enough to figure our plans out,"the Chief said.  
  
Tell me what ya'll think. And thanks to the one person that reviewed my last chapter. And to her I say this: SnowMane Manor is based on Stephen King's RoseRed .And thanks Blue Vixen for your review .It's very inspiring.^-^ And yes I'll read your fic. 


	4. Plan

Sorry for the delay. School sucks. CHAPTER FOUR!!!! Second to last chapter.  
Chapter Four  
  
Fujiko sat in the large Mirror Library, reading a French-English dictionary. If she could learn French she would be able to understand what people were saying. Fujiko didn't trust the house while Lupin wasn't there. She wished he was but he was out . She paused in reading for a moment remembering something Lupin had told her once.  
Houses are alive Fujiko. They whisper and sometimes ,late at night, you can here them groan as though their having bad dreams.  
Fujiko believed him. SnowMane moved at night and you could almost hear the house talking.  
  
Jigen stood outside the curator's office, listening to every word.  
"Please Curator...that brooch is a family heirloom. Please ,you have give it back to me," Lupin begged.  
Jigen could hear tears ,real, honest to god tears, in his voice. It was awful to hear him upset. But then again this brooch was very important to him.  
"I'm sorry Lupin. Your father said that your mother's will wanted us to have it-"the Curator began.  
"That's wrong!! My mother's will said it was to come to me! Please you have to give it back to me," Lupin contuied to beg ,tears beginning to fall.  
A hour later ,the partners where heading back to the house. Lupin was quiet, his hazelnut eyes brimmed with tears. Jigen looked at him and realized how young Lupin really looked. But he'd been through a lot. No matter what Jigen was going to help Lupin get his brooch back.  
  
"Master Goemon sir! Wake up!"  
The samurai jumped as the old nurse shook him into wakefulness.  
"What?" He asked  
"Master Lupin wants you in the Diamond Study," Helen said.  
"Where's that?"  
"The knights will guide you." That said she disappeared .  
Goemon frowned. He didn't like this house. There was a darkness here. Something was not right. At lest to him. Lupin had grown up in this house so he would notice a change but the others would not.  
  
Once they were gathered in the study there was the second awkward silence since they arrived. Lupin was in deep thought and when he spoke his voice was like many ringing bells.  
"I have a plan. It's not complicated but you might not understand it at first."  
Lupin's plan involved a lot of stealth and alit of daring. It would take a few hours to put the plan in order. The Gentleman Thief wanted to get the job done by 2 am.  
Lupin had maps of the lighthouse and the museum .  
  
Many hours later ,Lupin ,Jigen and Goemon entered the lighthouse through an open window. Fujiko remained with the getaway car. The three men split up and went separate ways. Lupin twisted his way through the maze of hallways till he slid to a halt. He'd found his prize.  
  
Zennigata ,having woken up ,found himself in the same building. The Paris police were looking for Lupin. Might finally catch the bustard, he smiled.  
  
Lupin pocketed his brooch and hurried out of the room. He slid into the shadows and hurried along hoping his ploy worked. It apparently had ,until he came to a dead end . Lupin was in a medium size corridor with a stained glass window in front of him.  
"Don't move !!!"  
He looked behind him. A sergeant ,with about 50 police officers ,guns at ready, stood behind him. He turned with a smile.  
Lupin's face was set and determined. He pulled out a small button and pressed it.  
  
Outside ,on a small hill Fujiko waited by a car for her friends. She saw two figures scale the wall and watched in horor as a third fall from a third story window. 


	5. The End

It's taken forever to put up but here it is.Last chapter . Now I'm sad. Now I must start on next fic.  
Extract from report of French sergeant Pèpè Leblanc :  
  
Arsène Lupin the III survived his fall from the third story window of the Lighthouse Museum after being shot 119 times in the chest. He very lucky two of his friends ,Daisuke Jigen and Goemon Ishikawa, got to him in time. The young man spent almost six months recuperating at his family  
home. The will written out by his mother was found and read. The brooch  
belonged to Mr. Lupin by the will. It is now in his position.  
  
He got away again. Damn! Zennigata slammed his fist on his desk. Knowing Lupin he'd be back at it soon enough.  
  
Sure enough , Lupin was back to he's old tricks and poor old, Zennigata was once again chasing after him. Lupin carried scars but otherwise was in perfect health.  
"I can't believe it. 119 times in the chest...it's pure luck and I don't trust luck," Jigen frowned lighting a cigarette.  
"Who says it had anything to do with luck ?"Lupin shrugged.  
He'd planned a small party ,inviting only close friends and those on his mother's side of the family. With a glance at the picture in the main hall ,he entered the dining room.Goemon looked around the room .Evry member of Lupin's famliy had two things in common: ink black hair and hazelnut eyes.  
"I've never seen so many pepole with balck hair in one place,"Fujiko said,looking around her.  
"No kidding,"Jigen replid ,lighting a ciggerrte.  
Lupin called his guests to the dinner table.They all join hands and bow their heads.Thier host began to say grace in his native lanuage. There was laughter and cheer and many of Lupin's famliy knew japanesse.  
Around midnight Lupin rose from his seat to propose a toast.  
"To good times ,loyal friends and good wine."  
  
Lupin was back to his theiving ways and had it all planned out. The brooch sat agnist his heart as always. The next job starts soon.  
  
Should I do a sequal????? 


End file.
